Otra vez
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: En el amor, como en muchos otros aspectos de la vida, hay cosas que se repiten invariablemente, una y otra vez. Draco Malfoy se encuentra sumido en un bucle de reiteraciones que escapan a su entendimiento, pero, ¿a qué será debido?
1. Otra vez mirándote

**Capítulo 1: Otra vez mirándote**

Levanté la cabeza y te observé. Otra vez.

Tú mirabas atenta al profesor, y tus ojos castaños relucían por la concentración mientras grababas algunos apuntes apresurados en un pergamino.

Dejé que mi mirada resbalara lentamente por tu suave perfil. Tú chasqueaste la lengua sin reparar en el estudio al que te estaba sometiendo, y te apartaste de la frente un mechón de pelo rizado que entorpecía tu visión. Al presenciar ese gesto tan sencillo, sentí un incomprensible cosquilleo acariciando la boca de mi estómago.

¿Por qué demonios no lograba apartar mi mirada de ti? ¿Qué podías tener tú que me interesase?

Llevaba ya días desquiciándome al no hallar respuestas a estas preguntas, y me pasaba las clases observándote, recorriendo tu rostro y tu cuerpo casi con desesperación; trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que buscaba era algún defecto que me desagradase, pero lo cierto es que eso tan solo era una simple excusa para poder seguir contemplándote furtivamente desde el fondo de la clase.

Había algo, una especie de aura brillante, un halo de luz pura, rodeándote y atrayendo mi mirada. Tenía que haberlo.

—Eh —susurró una voz a mi lado. Parpadeé, confuso, y me volví hacia mi compañero de mesa, Zabini, que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí en el mismo tono de voz, algo molesto porque me hubiese interrumpido mientras te contemplaba.

—Preguntarte si ya has elegido nueva presa —respondió Blaise, esbozando una mueca socarrona.

—¿Presa? —repetí, confundido.

—Sí, Draco, presa. ¿No dejaste el otro día a Pansy? Conociéndote, seguro que ya tienes a alguna otra fémina en mente…

Solo entonces comprendí. Cierto era que la fama de mujeriego que me predecía casi dictaba que no podía permanecer más de una semana sin una chica entre mis brazos, alguna jovencita a la que seducir y engatusar.

Lo normal en mí, tal y como decía Blaise, habría sido haber hecho ya una decisión acerca de quién sería mi próxima víctima, pero siendo sincero debía reconocer que había perdido tanto tiempo contemplándote en cada clase que había dejado de lado cualquier otra distracción.

Me di cuenta entonces de que Blaise aún me miraba, esperando mi respuesta. Giré la cabeza despacio hacia ti, observándote, preguntándome si tenía o no una nueva presa en mente, casi obligándome a decidirme.

—Digamos que sí, Blaise —respondí finalmente sin quitarte los ojos de encima, más por quitármelo de encima que porque realmente hubiese hecho una decisión concreta.

—Malfoy, Zabini, ¿algo que queráis compartir con el resto de la clase? —preguntó mordazmente el profesor Snape.

—Nada, profesor —dije yo con calma. Snape asintió y prosiguió con la clase como si esa interrupción nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Ventajas de ser un Slytherin.

A partir de ese momento, traté de concentrarme en el progreso de la lección todo cuanto pudiese, pero esto me resultaba tarea imposible porque tú levantabas la mano constantemente, respondiendo a las preguntas del profesor en voz alta, captando toda mi atención.

Y de nuevo me costaba otros diez minutos dejar de observarte, de tratar de contar de lejos las pecas que cubrían tus pómulos y el puente de tu redondeada nariz.

Así que en esas me encontraba. Perdido en tu contemplación. Otra vez. Como venía ocurriendo desde hacía semanas.

Suspiré con abatimiento. ¿Qué diantres podías ofrecerme tú, precisamente tú? O mejor aún, ¿por qué yo daba por hecho que la razón por la que no cesaba de mirarte era que tenías algo que ofrecerme?

Me dediqué entonces a calibrar cuál era tu atractivo físico. ¿Qué nota tendrías en una escala del uno al diez?

_"Cero"_,pensó mi lado más… más _Malfoy_. Pero mi subconsciente me forzó a mirar de nuevo. No, definitivamente no tenías un cero.

Si bien no eras la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts (ni mucho menos), también tenía que reconocer que no eras precisamente lo que se dice fea.

_"Bueno, vale, aprobada con un cinco raspado"_, pensé entonces. Pero tampoco en esa ocasión me sentí satisfecho con mi propio veredicto.

Había algo en las formas que adquirían tus rizos despeinados, algo en tu cuello fino e impoluto, algo en las pecas que sembraban parte de tu rostro, algo en la sincera calidez de tus ojos… Algo que te hacía especial y diferente, no del montón. No, sin duda un cinco tampoco era tu nota.

_"Vale, dejémoslo en un ocho"_, decidí. No obstante, una vez más me encontré incómodamente disconforme con esta nota.

_"Pero no le puedo poner un diez, ni siquiera un nueve"_, me reproché a mí mismo. _"Es una sangre sucia, y además Pansy es mucho más atractiva que ella, y ni siquiera la Slytherin llega al diez"_.

Entonces, ¿qué nota te ponía?

Volví a contemplarte, prestando aún más atención a cada detalle. El fino rubor de tus mejillas, la perfecta longitud de tus pestañas, la suave curva de tu barbilla.

Y comprendí.

Sí que te merecías un diez, porque eras preciosa. Quizás a tu manera, y tal vez hubiese que buscar mucho, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que esa belleza estaba ahí, innegable y eterna.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Por eso eras más bonita que Pansy: porque la Slytherin simplemente estaba buena. Punto. Ese tipo de atractivo que vale para poco más de una noche y que desaparece en escasos años. Sin embargo, lo tuyo era pura y tímida hermosura, como una flor que apenas ha comenzado a abrir sus pétalos hacia el sol naciente. Y esa belleza iba a seguir ahí durante mucho tiempo, esperando a que alguien se percatase de su existencia.

Exactamente como lo había hecho yo.

Tan anonadado estaba con mi nuevo descubrimiento, que tardé en darme cuenta de algo que antes había pasado por alto: Weasley estaba sentado a tu lado, mirándote con su mejor cara de idiota, dejando un mar de babas sobre sus libros de clase. ¿Por qué demonios estaba esa comadreja comiéndote con la mirada? ¡Y tú ni te dabas cuenta!

Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa, furioso. Una furia sin sentido, sí, pero furia al fin y al cabo.

Sentí el irrefrenable impulso de ponerme en pie, ir hasta allí y zarandear a ese estúpido pobretón que ya había bajado la mirada para observar tus pechos disimulados por la túnica. Poco había tardado en caer en las tentaciones que toda mujer ofrece…

Sin embargo, y por el bien de mi propia reputación, logré contenerme y quedarme inmóvil en mi sitio.

Y, entonces, la voz de Snape me devolvió a la realidad.

—Fin de la clase. Mañana haré un examen de repaso sobre las últimas treinta pociones de las que hemos hablado. No quiero oír ni una sola protesta, señor Longbottom, ¿me ha escuchado?

Soltando un resoplido, barrí de mi mesa los pergaminos, libros y plumas con un solo brazo, haciendo que todo cayese en mi mochila sin demasiados miramientos.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, pero al pasar por tu lado ralenticé ligeramente el paso para poder percibir tu aroma… ¿vainilla, tal vez?

Pude escuchar un pequeño fragmento de tu discusión con Weasley, en la cual tú le reprochabas no haber atendido en toda la clase y él se limitaba a hacer gala de su estupidez asintiendo de vez en cuando con la vista aún fija en tus pechos.

Bufé de forma casi imperceptible antes de salir al pasillo, seguido de cerca por mis compañeros.

—Qué asco más grande… ¡Examen de pociones! ¡Y de treinta, nada menos! Creo que mi suspenso está más que asegurado… —rezongó Blaise, revolviéndose el pelo con impaciencia. Yo esbocé una sonrisa de medio lado. Pese a que me había tirado las últimas veinte clases de pociones siguiendo atentamente todos tus movimientos, sabía que aprobaría ese examen sin ningún problema… Incluso con la mejor nota tal vez, si no me superabas tú.

—Draco —oí la voz de Pansy cerca, muy cerca de mí…y demasiado enfadada—. ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios hacías mirando continuamente a la sangre sucia?

Justo en ese instante tú saliste de la clase precediendo a tus compañeros. Tal vez escuchaste las palabras de Pansy, tal vez no, pero en ese segundo en el cual te detuviste para mirarme fijamente sentí que el corazón se me paraba.

Finalmente, te giraste y te fuiste con los demás Gryffindor.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Draco —dijo Pansy, con un irritante tono chillón en la voz.

—Lo sé —le respondí, cortante—. Pero yo no he mirado en ningún momento a la sangre sucia. Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. E incluso en el caso de que lo hubiese hecho, ¿a ti qué te importa? No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida privada.

Y dicho esto giré sobre mí mismo y me alejé por las mazmorras, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, sintiéndome extrañamente rabioso y dejando atrás a una atónita Pansy.

Había discutido con una chica de mi casa por ti.

Había estado distraído por tu causa.

Y me había pasado dos horas seguidas sin poder apartar mi mirada de ti.

Otra vez.


	2. Otra vez soñando contigo

**¡Hola! Antes de nada, me gustaría dar las gracias a najare14 por haber añadido esta historia a sus favoritos. Y, sin más que decir, os dejo con la lectura. ¡Espero que os guste! ;D**

* * *

Con un grito ahogado me incorporé en mi cama. Varios mechones rubios se me pegaban a las sienes y a la nuca debido al sudor, y mi respiración era irregular y algo jadeante.

Apreté con fuerza los puños. A mi alrededor, las sombras de mi cuarto comenzaron a tomar formas reconocibles a medida que los latidos de mi corazón iban ralentizando su ritmo.

Con un resoplido me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama, molesto, muy molesto.

Había soñado contigo. Otra vez.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo escuchando los ronquidos de Goyle y Crabbe. Visto lo visto, ni siquiera en sueños podía librarme de ti y tu omnipresencia.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, más que un sueño eso había sido una pesadilla. Una desagradable pesadilla en la cual esa comadreja pobretona te arrinconaba en la biblioteca y te besaba delante de mis narices.

Un escalofrío gélido me surcó la espalda. No comprendía por qué, en lugar del asco que me tendría que haber provocado esa repulsiva imagen, sentía algo similar al temor e incluso a la rabia.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que había soñado contigo.

Esa primera vez había ocurrido varias semanas atrás, la noche que me di cuenta de que la razón por la cual no comprendía mis deberes de Pociones era que me había pasado toda la clase observándote de forma inconsciente.

En ese sueño, yo me hallaba tumbado en el suelo, rodeado de una oscuridad casi tangible, sintiendo la humedad del aire filtrándose lentamente hasta aferrarse a mis huesos. Yo había gritado con fuerza, esperando tal vez que mi madre llegase y me protegiese, pero no. En su lugar fuiste tú la que surgió de entre las tinieblas, caminando casi sin rozar el suelo, con tu túnica escolar convertida en un halo de vaporosas telas cubriendo tu cuerpo.

Te agachaste junto a mí y me tendiste la mano. Mi primera reacción fue retirarme, deseando soltarte un seco _"Aparta, sangre sucia". _Sin embargo, estas palabras nunca salieron de mis labios, y en su lugar tomé la mano que me ofrecías y me incorporé contigo.

Y, en ese mismo momento, me desperté, quedando en mi mente como último fragmento del sueño la imagen de tu sonrisa, esa dulce y sincera sonrisa que en la vida real jamás me habías dedicado.

Y, desde aquella insólita noche, habías seguido apareciendo en mis sueños de forma esporádica, sin avisar, sin que yo me lo esperase. En ocasiones, eran odiosas pesadillas en las cuales, como acababa de ocurrir, te veía besándote con la comadreja, lo que me ponía inexplicablemente rabioso. En otras, tú me gritabas y me insultabas, proclamabas a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que me odiabas, como tantas veces hacías a lo largo de nuestro día a día; y entonces yo me despertaba afligido y angustiado, incapaz de comprender el porqué de esa especie de agonía.

También estaban esas extrañas pesadillas en las que nos hallábamos en mitad de una gran muchedumbre, a veces en el Callejón Diagón, a veces en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts… Y yo te veía entre toda esa gente y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llamar tu atención, de hablar contigo, pero por más que gritaba y corría hacia ti tú nunca me oías y cada vez estabas más lejos.

Pero después estaban esos otros sueños, esos que se parecían tanto al primero, esos en los que estábamos solo tú y yo, juntos, en silencio. Y entonces me regalabas una de tus sonrisas, y yo me sentía cómodo, tranquilo, feliz como nunca lo había estado.

A menudo me descubría a mí mismo metiéndome en la cama con la esperanza de que uno de esos fantásticos sueños me asaltasen a la luz de la luna, y rápidamente me reprochaba esa estulticia que podría salirme muy cara.

No sabía cómo ni por qué te habías metido de esa manera en mi cabeza, y tampoco sabía de qué forma sacarte. De hecho, comenzaba a preguntarme si realmente quería que salieras de ella.

Bufé de nuevo, amparado por la penumbra de mi cuarto. Aquello, simplemente, no podía estar ocurriendo. Había desarrollado una especie de obsesión contigo, lo cual era cuando menos alarmante. Y ahora, ¿cómo me libraba de ti?

—Es una sangre sucia —susurré a la nada—. No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo pensando en ella. Por ninguna razón.

Y dicho esto, me di la vuelta en la cama, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada y traté de dormirme por enésima vez.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté mucho antes que mis compañeros, cuando el sol aún comenzaba a despuntar.

Me duché y me vestí en silencio y me fui hacia el Gran Comedor, ansioso de encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Ni que decir tengo que no fue eso lo que hallé, sino a ti. Bajabas las escaleras principales mientras te frotabas los ojos con sueño, sosteniendo un pesado libro bajo el brazo.

Me detuve bruscamente en mitad del pasillo.

—Buenos días, come-libros —saludé con tono arrogante. Tú diste un respingo al final de las escaleras, percatándote de mi presencia de golpe.

—Ah. Hola, Malfoy —respondiste, y sin una sola palabra más volviste a mirar al frente y continuaste tu camino, si bien alzaste ligeramente la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

Cuando pasaste a mi lado, no pude evitar seguir hablándote. No quería que me ignoraras de esa forma.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Madrugas para no tener que desayunar al lado de ese troll con cara de comadreja que tienes por amigo? —pregunté, recordando con desagrado mi pesadilla sobre Weasley. Tú te volviste hacia mí y me miraste indignada, pero antes de que alcanzaras a insultarme proseguí—. Tranquila, te comprendo. A mí tampoco me gustaría comer con ese insulto a las normas de educación y protocolo al lado.

Tú apretaste los dientes con rabia, arrugando la nariz de esa forma que yo encontraba tan divertida.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —siseaste, y sin más te giraste y entraste en el Gran Comedor, dejándome solo y con una incómoda sensación de vacío.

Me sorprendí. Nunca antes habías evitado de esa forma discutir conmigo. Siempre me encarabas y empleabas toda clase de frases ingeniosas y mordaces para insultarme, haciendo gala de ese valor y esa inteligencia que, aunque nunca lo reconocería, admiraba en ti.

Y esa mañana simplemente me habías mandado a la mierda y habías pasado de mí. ¿Por qué? Fuera cual fuese la razón, no me gustaba.

_"Qué extraño"_, pensé mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor y me dirigía a mi mesa casi vacía. _"Es curioso que esté echando en falta sus insultos"_.

Me senté y comencé a desayunar, sintiéndome incapaz de echarte algún que otro vistazo de vez en cuando… Y en varias de esas ocasiones me encontré súbitamente con tu nerviosa mirada. Yo aprovechaba y te dirigía una sonrisa socarrona, de superioridad, un híbrido entre la burla y la seducción. Y entonces tú te sonrojabas y desviabas la mirada, agachando la cabeza y dedicándote de nuevo a tus tostadas.

Me lo estaba pasando relativamente bien, pero justo en ese momento las puertas de Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo para dar paso a Cara Cortada y su inseparable amigo la comadreja.

Apreté los puños mientras los veía acercarse a ti. En ese instante, tú alzaste la mirada y Weasley te saludó jovialmente, a lo que respondiste con una de esas sonrisas tan tuyas.

Y de nuevo sentí el irrefrenable impulso de levantarme y darle un buen puñetazo al pobretón. ¿Por qué le sonreías de esa forma? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gustaba? ¿Es que no eras consciente de que en mis sueños esas sonrisas existían solo para mí?

Furioso, me puse en pie bruscamente, golpeando sin querer la mesa y haciendo que la mayoría de los allí presentes, incluyéndoos a ti y a tus amigos, se giraran para observarme.

Te miré con rabia, y tú parpadeaste, sorprendida y desconcertada. Pero yo no te di tiempo de averiguar la razón de mi enfado, porque di media vuelta y salí del Gran Comedor a gran velocidad.

El resto del día lo pasé malhumorado, irritable; mis compañeros percibieron esto y fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no molestarme. Incluso Pansy decidió dejarme en paz durante unas horas.

Al llegar la noche, regresé a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama, totalmente rendido. Sentía las miradas de Blaise, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle fijas en mi nuca, pero me daba igual. Estaba confuso e iracundo conmigo mismo por ser tan estúpido, por no ser capaz de comprenderme a mí mismo.

Me aferré con fuerza a mi almohada y fingí dormirme. Sin embargo, pasaron muchas horas antes de que cayera rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, y cuando finalmente los hilos de mi consciencia quedaron aletargados, me relajé y evoqué una última vez la imagen de tu sonrisa.

Esa noche soñé contigo. Otra vez.


	3. Y, al fin, comprendí

Había pasado ya una semana desde que me fui iracundo del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, y estaba empezando a mostrar lo que en mi opinión eran síntomas ineludibles de locura.

Estabas constantemente en mi cabeza, negándote a salir de ella, y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban en los pasillos o en las clases sentía una pequeña explosión de adrenalina agitando cada célula de mi cuerpo. No lo comprendía, y mi desesperación era tal que ya me había visto obligado de ir en dos ocasiones a la enfermería a por tranquilizantes. En la segunda, Madame Pomfrey me miró con una sonrisilla traviesa e hizo un comentario que me irritó bastante: _"Vaya, vaya, Malfoy, ¿nervioso y estresado fuera de las épocas de exámenes y de la temporada de Quiddicth? Tal vez me equivoque, pero juraría que solo una chica podría alterar tanto a un muchacho…"_. Yo le había dirigido una mirada incendiaria y me había ido de la enfermería de mal humor, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Sin embargo, no acabaron ahí los constantes momentos incómodos de la semana.

Esa mañana, sin ir más lejos, estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin rematando una redacción para Encantamientos cuando de pronto llegó Zabini, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle.

Yo terminé mi trabajo y lo dejé a un lado, escuchando la conversación de mis compañeros sin poner demasiado interés, garabateando líneas y figuras sin sentido en un pergamino en blanco con mi pluma y permitiendo de vez en cuando que mi mirada se perdiese entre las últimas brasas de la hoguera casi apagada. Entonces, la voz de Blaise me sobresaltó:

—Oh, Draquito, ¿pero qué son esos preciosos dibujos? Unos perfectos labios claramente femeninos, ¿los de tu nueva chica, tal vez?

Bajé la vista a mi pergamino y me di cuenta con alarma de que había estado dibujando de forma inconsciente tu sonrisa… Y más de una vez. El bosquejo de tus labios curvados en ese dulce gesto se repetía incontablemente por todo el pergamino.

Arrugué el papel entre mis dedos y gruñí:

—Cállate, idiota.

Me puse en pie y di media vuelta con intención de regresar a mi cuarto, pero de nuevo oí a Blaise hablar a mis espaldas.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado.

Giré lentamente sobre mis talones y le miré sin ver, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos.

¡Enamorado! ¿Yo? Poco probable. ¿De una Gryffindor? Impensable. ¿De ti, Hermione Granger? Imposible.

¿O tal vez no?

—¡No digas tonterías! —grité, no muy seguro de si hablaba con Blaise o conmigo mismo.

Arrojé el pergamino con los dibujos a las brasas y eché a correr fuera de la Sala Común, dejando olvidada sobre la mesa mi redacción. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Tenía que averiguar lo que me ocurría contigo, y no existía en el mundo nada de mayor transcendencia.

Atravesé las mazmorras casi volando y con el corazón desbocado, recorrí decenas de pasillos y subí muchas escaleras, sin pensar demasiado adónde ir. Simplemente, avanzaba, como si mantuviese la esperanza de que, si corría lo suficiente, podría dejar atrás todos esos absurdos e inconcebibles pensamientos que asaltaban mi mente en esos momentos.

Y, de pronto, me detuve en seco, percatándome de golpe de la dirección en la que me habían llevado mis pies: me encontraba frente a tu santuario, la biblioteca. ¿Casualidad o premeditación? Me recordé a mí mismo en un silencioso reproche que yo no creía en las coincidencias, lo cual solo me dejaba la segunda opción.

Con un bufido, entré. No porque te estuviese buscando, porque desde luego no te estaba buscando, sino simplemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Paseé entre las cargadas estanterías, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a apoderarse de mí. Apreté los puños cuando me di cuenta de lo evidente que debía de resultar que las constantes miradas que echaba hacia las mesas de estudio te tenían a ti como objetivo… Pero, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te encontraba?

Olvidándome ya de guardar las formas, apresuré el paso, inclinándome detrás de las montañas de madera y libros en tu busca. ¿Tendrían razón Madame Pomfrey y Blaise? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que me hubiese… enamorado? La palabra se atascó entre mis neuronas, como si fuese demasiado absurda como para ser procesada. Pero lo cierto era que, con el paso de esas últimas semanas, había empezado a percatarme de que el único fallo que te encontraba era tu condición de sangre sucia, y ni siquiera eso me importaba demasiado. Es decir, tenías una belleza singular y muy especial, eras la chica más inteligente que había conocido jamás, tu habilidad como bruja resultaba totalmente innegable y poseías un tesón, una tenacidad y un valor cuanto menos admirables. No en vano eras la única chica que se atrevía a ignorarme cuando no quería hablar conmigo, la que no tenía problema alguno en recordarme mis defectos, la que siempre sabía devolverme un insulto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

No tenías nada que ver con los cuerpos bonitos pero vacíos que tantas veces habían caído en mis redes. No, tú eras distinta. Y respecto a tu sangre… ¿realmente importaba algo de dónde procediese? Eras parte de la comunidad mágica, eso era más que obvio, y ningún gen ni antecedente tuyo podría cambiar eso jamás. Así pues, ¿qué relevancia tenía todo lo demás?

¿Existía entonces la posibilidad de que me hubiese enamorado de ti?

La idea de un Malfoy enamorado aún me resultaba bastante estrambótica, pero ya no era desagradable, ni mucho menos.

Me di aún más prisa en encontrarte. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que necesitaba hablar contigo y comprobar qué era lo que sentía por ti.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que no estabas en la biblioteca, escuché tu voz proveniente del último pasillo de la sala.

Me aproximé con cuidado, retiré un libro de la estantería que nos separaba y espié por el hueco para averiguar con quién estabas.

Y, cómo no, me encontré con la comadreja.

—Venga, Ron, que tengo que estudiar… ¿Me vas a decir de una vez eso que era tan importante o no?

—Yo… sí, claro… es que… es que yo… A ver…

Me mordí la lengua para no reír. Weasley estaba rojo como un tomate, especialmente en las orejas, y se retorcía la túnica como si no existiese un mañana.

—Verás, Hermione… Yo… Tú sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí, ¿ve-verdad? —balbució. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Querría decir lo que yo pensaba que quería decir?

—Sí, Ron. Tú también eres importante para mí —respondiste tú, y pese a tu tono de impaciencia no pude evitar que una punzada de algo que reconocí con sorpresa como celos me atravesase el estómago.

—Bien… Pues lo que yo te quería decir es que… Bueno… Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que yo… de que tú… Es decir, que creo que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado desde que te conozco…

Oh, Merlín. Sí, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que yo creía: declararse. Y de pena, además. Pero declarándose, al fin y al cabo. Y yo no podía permitirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ron? —preguntaste tú, dejando el libro que sostenías sobre una mesa y prestándole toda tu atención a la zanahoria, sorprendida de pronto.

—Pues verás, yo he estado pensando…

—¿Tú? ¿Pensando? Oh, por Circe, sálvese quien pueda —intervine, apareciendo de pronto junto a ellos. Mi propia voz me sonó cargada de rabia y crueldad.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamaste tú, ruborizada de repente.

—Cállate, idiota. Vete a molestar a otra parte —gruñó Weasley, aún más rojo si cabía.

—¿Y si no quiero, comadreja? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —pregunté con una nota de desafío en la voz, aproximándome despacio a él—. He venido a hablar con ella, y no me iré sin haberlo hecho.

Él se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

—Muy bien —respondió—. Habla.

Sonreí cínicamente.

—Creo que no lo has entendido. Hablar con ella… a solas, Weasley.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces interviniste tú.

—Déjanos un segundo, Ron. No me va a pasar nada.

Weasley te miró con cara de desconsuelo, pero ante tu expresión de inquebrantable seguridad poco había que él pudiese hacer. Por tanto, dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso derrotado. Cuando pasó junto a mí fulminándome con la mirada, sentí el infantil impulso de sacarle la lengua.

Por suerte, me contuve justo a tiempo, y escuché con siniestro triunfo sus pasos cada vez más lejanos.

—Muy bien —dijiste tú, captando de nuevo mi atención y apoyándote en la mesa con los brazos cruzados—. Habla.

Me humedecí los labios. Nervioso. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Vamos, Malfoy, no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Te miré. Las diminutas pecas cubriendo tus mejillas ruborizadas, los rizos castaños enmarcando tu suave rostro, los ojos de color chocolate contemplándome entrecerrados con una mezcla de desafío y… ¿nerviosismo? ¿Por qué estabas tú nerviosa?

El único que tenía razones para estar nervioso era yo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo te explicaba que había desarrollado la absurda teoría de que tal vez estuviese enamorado de ti? ¿Y cómo corroboraba dicha idea?

¿Cómo?

Entonces, tus suaves y húmedos labios se abrieron para dar paso a más palabras que, en realidad, nunca llegaste a pronunciar, porque sin pensar ni por una fracción de segundo las consecuencias que acarrearían mis actos, te besé.

Sí, te besé, y al unir nuestras bocas sentí cómo te quedabas rígida durante un instante que yo aproveché para sujetar tu cintura y atraerte más hacia mí, tratando delicadamente de profundizar el beso. Tú reaccionaste de pronto, abriendo los labios y enterrando tus manos en mi pelo, correspondiendo a aquel beso robado como si llevases años deseándolo.

Entonces, todas esas veces que me había perdido en tu contemplación mirándote como si nunca más fuese a volverte a ver, todas esas veces que soñé contigo y con tu perfecta sonrisa, todas esas veces en las que me descubrí pensando en ti y nada más que en ti, todas esas veces que me había preguntado a mí mismo qué era lo que me habías hecho para que de pronto solo existieses tú, cobraron sentido de golpe.

Y, al fin, comprendí.

Yo, Draco Malfoy, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger.

**¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado? Este capítulo era especialmente difícil porque no sabía cómo enfocar ese momento en el que Draco finalmente entiende qué es lo que siente por Hermione, y no sé si lo habré hecho bien, pero al menos puedo afirmar que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a tod s l s que habéis leído este pequeño fic que sí, termina en este capítulo. Gracias también por comentar, no sabéis lo mucho que me habéis animado. Y gracias en especial a las dos personas a quienes alude la dedicación de la historia, ****tyna fest****y ****Allyson Sheridan****, ambas unas increíbles escritoras para quienes los Dramiones no esconden secreto alguno. De verdad, nunca dejaré de agradeceros que me hayáis dado vuestra opinión de una forma tan positiva en este, mi primer Dramione.**

**Si os apetece y queréis, puedo intentar empezar otro Dramione más largo dentro de unos días, en cuanto tenga un rato libre. Con uno más largo me refiero a un long-shot de mínimo diez capítulos, de ahí para arriba, jajaja.**

**De nuevo gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**MA.A**


End file.
